New Hedgehog in town V: Maga Mayhem
by T.M Veganstroth
Summary: "Sonic, we can use the scrolls powers against Robotnik." Sally said in a tone which ended the discussion. "We are going...with or without you." Possible SonSally. and AntBunnie. AU. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sally Acorn completely understood when Sonic the hedgehog volunteered to take the morning patrols of the Great Forest himself. temporarily freeing...and later losing... Uncle Chuck had taken a heavy toll on the hedgehogs psyche and confidence. Patrolling the Great Forest would give the hedgehog time to clear his head.

Mid afternoon, Sonic the hedgehog blazed down the secret path to Knothole village to give Princess Sally his fairly uneventful report. the gusts of wind borne of his wake swept the sturdy trees and their fragile leaves in a torrent that announced his arrival far before he even appeared.

about seven miles from Knothole, Sonic was jolted from his speed induced daydream by two figures blocking his path. Frowning Sonic abruptly began to skid to a stop, noticing the rapidly sharpening figures frantically waving their arms.

"Woah!" Sonic yelped, dust practically exploding from his shoes as he dug his heels into the dirt path.

"Whats up guys?" Sonic asked as he came to a stop in front of none other than half robotic rabbit known as Bunnie and a two tailed kitsune simply known as Tails.

"We got a surprise for ya, Sonic!" quipped Tails, walking behind Sonic while taking out a faded yellow blindfold.

"Cool, I love suprises." said Sonic excitedly as the faded blindfold covered most of his eye area.

"That's good 'cause this is gonna put you right up on clound nine sugar!" giggled Bunnie as Tails guided Sonic by pushing him from behind and his hands stretched out in front, gingerly feeling the air in front of him.

several tall reeds and grass passed by Sonic's fingertips, and the rustling near him told Sonic that Bunnie and Tails were walking relatively close to him. "Are we there yet?" Sonic asked, quickly getting bored of the slow pace.

"I hate going this slow." Sonic whined. silence filled the space except for the crunch of grass and reeds under the trios feet.

"Booring." Sonic groaned.

"I've examined the computer systems three times, Rotor. Its as clean as we can possibly get it." said Tristina finally, lowering her hand as her irises faded back into view.

"Okay, Tiff." said Rotor, walking around the Bi plane in a search for any physical defects.

"I hope Sonic likes this." said Sally happily. Tristina nodded and gazed upon their creation as well.

"I hope hes cheered by this as well, Princess." Tristina agreed, nodding. "Finding his uncle, and them loosing him again..." Tristina shook her head out of the realm of such dark thoughts.

"I think we could all use a nice distraction" Tristina's ears perked up as a childs voice called "We're here, Sonic!"

Tristina looked up as Bunnie and escorted a blindfolded Sonic through one final clump of grass. "So whats the big surprise?" said Sonic, his voice bursting with eagerness as Tails removed the faded blindfold.

"Tada!" They called as Sonic laid eyes on the light brown and dark brown biplane, which appeared to be patched together from scrap metal. (Which it actually was) "Oh." was the first word from the hedgehogs lips.

Tristina frowned slightly as she heard the disappointment laced in the simple expression.

"Where'd THAT come from?" Sonic asked, approaching the plane.

"We built it from scratch." said Rotor as Sonic brushed his gloved hand over one of the wings.

"Sonic isn't it past cool?" Tails asked eagerly to his hero.

"Yes, yes, way past coo-el" yawned Antione, smiling to the kit.

"We call it the Freedom Stormer." said Sally, barely containing her pride. Her tone caught Sonic by surprise, and he decided the best response would be to, in short, 'fake' his approval.

"Its...really great." Sonic finished weakly, and Tristina smiled quietly to herself.

It had been five weeks since she had joined the freedom fighters...as well as quickly risen from 'just another citizen' to 'Priority Two Hacker.'

"We're flying it to Maga to look for the secret scrolls, blue." said Tristina, wheeling beside Sonic as he walked with Sally to the edge of the small clearing.

"Whats a maga?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

As Tristina admired the magjestic view from the edge of the drop off, Sally answered "Its a ancient city deep in the Great Mountains."

"So um, whats a secret scroll?" Sonic asked, and Tristina turned her chair to face Sally as the Princess said "My father told me the scrolls have great powers, but that no one has been able to find them."

"sure." said Sonic. "that's why they're called 'secret' scrolls?"

"The Princess believes we can find them, Sonic." said Tristina gently, both to support Sally and explain their plans to Sonic at the same time.

"So you guys are gonna fly there in that air jalopy?" Sonic asked, frowning worriedly at the plane.

"You can only see Maga from the air." said Sally, before crossing her arms and scowling. "and its not a jalopy." she growled, before crouching down to pull her trusty computer, Nichole, from her blue boot.

flipping the computer open with a click, Sally politely commanded "Nichole, boot up the map of Maga."

"Accessing Sally." Nichole replied, and Tristina wheeled closer to Sally as the hologram appeared in front of them. "This is Maga." explained Sally as the picture materialized in front of them. "I really researched this and found these markers." Sally continued as three dots began to flash on the map.

"Those will lead us to the temple where the scrolls are, right Princess?" Tristina asked, pointing to the dots. "Right." said Sally, nodding.

"Plane wont fly, Sal." said Sonic, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Yes, it will." argued Sally, closing Nichole and replacing the computer on her boot.

"No way." said Sonic, closing his eyes.

"It will!" Argued Sally, her body tensing. Sensing the tension beginning to build between the two, Tristina pulled her wheelchair away from them.

"Wont." said Sonic, shaking his head again.

"WILL!" Sally said, raising her voice.

"Wont." said Sonic cooly.

"STOP that and give me one good reason." said Sally, stomping her boot on the grass at the word 'STOP'.

"'Cause you'll be a sitting duck for the Stealth Bombers." said Sonic.

"We can fly at night." Sally argued.

"Robotnik's radar will pick you up in a Sonic second." said Sonic, snapping his fingers.

Sally let out a frustrated sigh, then said "We can fly low, UNDER the radar."

"I dont like it. I'm not goin'." said Sonic, and Tristina actually had to arch a eyebrow at this. she had never known Sonic to be this dead set against one of Sally's plans.

"I dont think you should go ethier." Tristina was about to speak up when Sally did it for her. "Sonic, we can use the scrolls powers against Robotnik." Sally said in a tone which ended the discussion.

"We are going...with or without you." Sonic's eyes snapped open at this, and he looked at Tristina.

"what about you, Tiff?" Sonic asked. Tristina shrugged. "Any blow we can take against 'Buttnik is worth it to me, blue." said Tristina with a weak smile. "As for my chair, Rotor tweaked hover mode so it can carry me higher and for longer distances. Not to mention the Kings notes stated that the Maga residents might have had relations to Mikantueans, so I guess I'm in. Sorry." said Tristina, wheeling over to Sally to prove her point.

"Okay, Okay, I'll go." Sonic growled, before raising his left foot and patting his shoe. "But I'm using the ol' ground transportation. I'll follow you and Tiff." Sonic finished as Sally rolled her eyes to the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right Rudder."

"Check."

"Left Rudder."

"Check."

Turning her back on 'Freedom Stormer' for the moment, Tristina frowned as Sonic busied himself with the blocks at the base of the planes wheels.

"Its really not Robotnik's radar or the Stealth bombers your concerned with, is it?" Tristina muttered quietly, pretending to check the underside of the planes left wing.

Sonic didn't answer, but Tristina felt she had a inkling of what was eating at the hedgehog.

"If the tin crate makes it off the ground, that's a good enough start for me." Sonic muttered back, casting a leery eye at the plane.

"Antione," said Bunnie as turned from the window to her trembling companion (who gave a startled yelp at his name) "Tell me the truth, are you all afraid of flying?"

"M-" Antione squeaked, before clearing his throat and trying again. "Moi?" He asked briefly, trying to steady his shaking hands. "Uh, I am a-scared of abso-toot-ly not one thing." He stated, glancing once again out the window as Tristina slowly waved a glowing bluish white hand across the nose of the plane before switching to hover mode and flying over to Rotor.

"Scan complete. No abnormalities detected in main launch mechanics." Tristina reported in a monotonous tone before bowing her head and allowing her eyes to fade back in.

"Be careful of the throttle, though." Tristina continued after she had blinked a few times. "Theres a chance it may lock up if its rattled too much." "Got'cha Tiff." said Rotor, giving Tristina a thumbs up to signal he understood.

"Good luck guys. See you at Maga." Tristina called smiling before she retreated to Sonic's side.

"Turn us loose, Sonic!" Rotor called, waving at his friend from the cockpit.

"Rodger!" Sonic replied, jogging under the nose of the plane and tugging on the rope that was secured to two wooden blocks near the front wheel of the plane.

As the blocks pried loose and the plane began to inch forward, Sonic jogged to Tristina's side and raised his free hand once again to wave. "Good luck!" He called, waving as the plane began to pick up speed.

"M-M-M-Magnifique!" Antione stuttered through chattering teeth as the plane began to rattle "I love to fly so much like the birds and the bees."

His façade of bravado was finally broken as Antione gave a frightened shriek and the plane left the clearing...then continued to fall...

"Rotor, whats wrong?" Sally asked, leaning over the front bench seat.

"Th-throttles locked up!" Rotor shouted, pulling at metal stick beside him. "Gimmie your hand!" Rotor yelled as Sally placed her hands over his.

"Come on, Rotor!" Sally yelled, tugging as fear began to bubble inside her. "Pull...pull!"

Suddenly, a peach furred arm with a black cut off glove leaned into the window, a glowing blue knife clenched in her fist.

with a grunt, Tristina stabbed the throwing knife into the controls.

the literal materialized code of the knife sank into the base of the throttle, and the mechanism clicked free.

"Yes!" Sally grunted as the crucial piece of metal stiffly shifted towards them.

"Thanks Ti-" Rotor looked up to see the hedgehog already flying back towards Sonic, and frowned as a pang of guilt flooded him.

"Past cool, Tiff."

Tristina nodded at Sonics gratitude as Sonic continued to watch 'Freedom Stomer' ascend into the sky.

"Too close for the old comfort." Sonic muttered, pulling the binoculars from his eyes at last.

"See you there, Blue." said Tristina, taking off once again after the plane.

"Juice it loose time!" Sonic replied, revving up his legs and taking off as well.


End file.
